Magnetic field direction detectors, of the type described herein, can be used to resolve the direction of a magnetic field into one of a couple or several sectors. This can be useful to resolve ambiguity from angular position sensors using magnets to track the rotary motion of an object. Such objects can include, for example, steering wheels, camshafts, crankshafts, wheels/tires, hubs, rotors, and the like. The rotational information can be used for antilock braking systems, for traction control, engine camshaft control, ignition and/or fuel injection timing, and the like.
Magnetic field sensors can sense a magnetic field. A differential magnetic field sensor can be used to sense current. For instance, two magnetically sensitive elements can be arranged in a way that they generate the same output signal for homogeneous fields and a differential output for field gradients.